Hylian Life
by Radicalboo9
Summary: it is about my life in hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

My Life in Hyrule

I was walking down the road one day when I came to a forest. There was something calling to me inside my head. Because of my curiosity I went in the woods to find out what was calling me in there. While inside I passed a misshapen tree three times before I realized that I'm in the "Lost Woods." According to legend there is a sword hidden somewhere in these woods. Then I heard it above the noise of the birds a song. Because of my curiosity I followed the music.

Then against all expectations I found it the "Master Sword." When I pulled it out from its pedestal it warped me to a field. While I was walking just beyond a hill is when I saw it. It was Hyrule Castle. Just after the sunrise some monsters same out and I took the Master Sword and killed all of them. After that I made a tree house and lived in Hyrule Field.

The next day I started to make a garden for some food when he showed up. It was Ganondorf but I call him Ganondork. I got mad at him because he is standing on my carrot patch. I told him "get off my carrot patch you dork." He got off them but then asked me "have you seen the left handed Hero?" I said "Who Link. Yeah I saw him yesterday." He asked where so I told him "if he was up your ass you would know it," then came after me but I pulled out the Master Sword and he backed off. I told him to leave and never come back. He took off in anger.

Five hours later Zelda showed up at my house and said "Link is missing will you please help me find him." I told her "no problem." She said "before you go is there anything I can do for you?" I said "yeah keep Ganondork off my property. Zelda then gave me the Ocarina of Time to give to Link when I found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Search for Link

I left my house to go find Link. The first place I went was Kokirie Forest. I asked around but no one had seen him. I went all around Hyrule but could not find him. Then it hit me maybe he is in the Lost Woods so I went to where I found the Master Sword but he was not there. Then all of a sudden my cell phone went off. I looked at it and it was Johnnathan. I answered the phone and he said that Link was with him and he can't understand him. I laughed and said "I'm coming back," and he said "back? Back from where, we thought you were kidnapped." I said "Kidnapped! I have been in Hyrule and besides I'm nineteen I'm a man now."

Somehow there was a portal where the pedestal was. I went through with a small tree with me to cover the portal on both sides. When I got to John's house Link was in the living room talking to him but he kept saying "I don't understand what you are saying." My friend was getting mad. He tried to teach Link English but it was no good.

The funny thing is I don't look like a human because of Hyrule. When he saw me he said "What the hell happened to you? You look different. I told him what happened and that he should come back with Link and I. He told me ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back to Hyrule

On the way back John kept asking if we were there yet. Link and I both said "NO!" while we were walking we ran into Mason. He asked where we were going so I told him "we are going back to Hyrule." He asked if he could come but Link look at me then at him and told me "no." but no one knows what he said. I told him "sorry but you can't come but I do have something for you," and I happily gave it to him. When he saw what it was he was so happy he fan boy about it.

What was he so happy about you may ask? Well I will tell you. You see he said that he always wanted Majora's Mask and I just gave it to him.

Now we were at the portal. John was afraid so I went in first and the rest followed including Mason but Link kick him out. I took the Master Sword and closed the portal before he tried again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Tour of Hyrule

Before I gave the tour of Hyrule to John I first gave the Ocarina of Time that Zelda gave to me to Link. Then I told him to go to Hyrule Castle because Zelda wanted to see him. The first thing that I showed John was my tree house in Hyrule Field.

It is not hard to find because of the garden. I took him to Hyrule Castle. He was running all around Castle Town. I had to go get him before the guards did. After the tour we went back to my place.

I had John look in the mirror and he looked just like me they became Hyrulian. He flipped out when I got him claimed down I told him "the real world money won't work here bro you will need rupees," I also said," I built you a home from yourself and its two blocks away from me. I will him to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mason's appearance

The next day I went to check on the portal and when I got there Mason and Josie were here. I asked "how did you open the portal?" Mason told me that the mask opened the portal so I took him and Josie to see Zelda. I asked her "how did these two get in here?"

She told me that I had not closed the portal on the other side and with that I asked her to see if the mask was evil and she said "no." Then I asked "how do I close the portal from the other side," and she said "You must strike the Master Sword into the pedestal on the other side then quickly remove it. Then run for the portal and do the same here but leave yours in the pedestal.

So I went to do what Zelda told me to do. Mean while Mason saw Ganondork and I bet you can't guess what he did to Ganondorf. No well he bit him and then kicked Ganondorf in the nuts.

An hour later Mason and Josie was just like the rest of us Hyrulian. When Josie told me what Mason did John and I were rolling on the floor laughing our asses off. Because Ganondork came by sounding like a chipmunk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Christmas in Hyrule

It is a week before Christmas and the house is ready for it. I already have gifts for Mason, Josie, and John. Later that day I went to John's house to see how he was and when I got there no one was home. I went to Mason and Josie homes and they were not there. Now I am worried so I went to Link for some help to find them and he said he will help. We looked everywhere but could not find any one and the last place we went to was Ganondork's castle and of course they were in his dungeon because of Mason stomped his nuts again.

I got them out but I had to fight an Ironknucle. Then I went for Ganon and that dork was laughing because he could until a light arrow went in his face. I told him "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. "Then I said "here have another arrow you dork." Then we left on Christmas Eve.

The next morning everyone came to my house even Zelda. Now it is gift time. John's gift was the Zora mask, Masons was a sword, and Josie's was a cat mask. Link's gift from me was a horse named Epoina and Zelda gift was a new dress. The only thing was that Ganon got his early. For my gifts I got the Giants mask from John, the Zora suit from Link, the light bow from Zelda, the Hyrulian Shield from Mason and a hug from Josie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The New Year Party

It was New Year Eve in Hyrule. We were all having fun. Then Johnnathan popped the question to his girlfriend. When he asked her she said "yes."

We were all happy that is when Telma said "Free beers for all." When she started to hand out the beers John and I started singing "Another Irish Drinking Song." Then it was two minutes to midnight and we started singing that too.

It was a new year and John had a fiancé. Then we all went home well everyone but Mason who went to Ganondork's castle to kick him in the nuts. When I got home I pass out on my carrot patch.


End file.
